


Grilled Cheese

by MaladaptiveNinjaReturns



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Grilled Cheese, Lost Bet, Other, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, goose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaladaptiveNinjaReturns/pseuds/MaladaptiveNinjaReturns
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Loki, Carol Danvers & Nick Fury, Nick Fury & Loki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Grilled Cheese

“Hey Dumbass One and Dumbass Two! Breakfast is ready!”

A groan came from the living room while giddy footsteps came down the staircase. The TV was switched off and Loki appeared to the small table for three in the kitchen with a distasteful look, dragging the little stool by the wall next to the chair he sat in.

“Is it even edible?” he flat-out asked his host.

“Of course it’s edible,” Carol chimed in, sitting down next to Loki, “Fury is the best cook I know.”

“You haven’t even eaten it yet.” Loki looked at the Captain with a capricious gaze, earning Fury’s subjective glare.

“Goose!” Carol called out for the Fler-cat, “come for breakfast!”

“You either eat what I serve or you starve,” Fury spelled it out clearly for the God, who narrowed his eyes at the former director of potentially the entire Midgard. “It’s edible enough to be crunched under those nasty teeth and gulped down that long slithery throat,” the man added. “Now eat yo damn grilled cheese.”

“I’d rather go hungry.”

“Be my guest.”

“Loki,” Carol broke the cold talk going between the two, “just try it will, you? It’s delicious!”

Loki looked at the plate in front of him with unadulterated disgust while Fury happily gulped down his own plate’s contents. His crossed arms undid themselves for his hand to pick up the fork and move the food around his plate. Goose- who by now had joined the trio on the stool- watched his hand movements, utterly interested in the little act for some reason.

“I still don’t understand how you found him and why on God’s green earth brought him to the one place he tried to ’ _rule_ ’ all those years ago. Not to mention he is supposed to be _dead_?”

Carol nearly stopped chewing her food. “Woah,” she said softly, her brows imitating the slight surprise in her voice as she licked the cheese off her grilled sandwich, “someone’s grumpy in the morning. What, did Goose sit on your face again?”

Loki chuckled into his glass of juice while Carol pressed her lips to suppress the laughter.

“Haha! Joke all you want, Danvers. It doesn’t change the fact that this God is still a criminal on this planet.”

“It was ten years ago, Fury,” Loki dropped his fork while giving Goose a piece of bacon, “I’m sure your pretty little planet has moved on by now.”

“Loki has some information on the stuff you texted me a month ago,” Carol mentioned casually, “so I brought him here.”

“No,” Fury pointed his knife at Loki, who looked at the silverware with cursory scrutiny, “no one has forgotten about the shitstorm you brought here-”

“Woah!” Carol exclaimed, covering Goose’s ears.

“-and you,” he turned to Carol, “have still not explained to me why did you bring him at my doorstep in the dead of the freaking night!”

Loki and Carol’s eyes met each other like two kids keeping a playground secret; which only one of them was enjoying.

Carol took the sandwich in her hands and brought it close to her mouth. “I lost a bet,” she stated almost inaudibly, quickly biting on the crusty bread.

Fury’s body went back while his head did the ‘judgment from hell’ tilt. “You _WHAT_?”

Loki basked in this short-lived glory before explaining Fury how he had wagered his freedom over Carol defeating a very special species of predators guarding the planet he had sought refuge on, after his mission. The twist was that Carol did not know those predators could only be tamed by a special technique, getting the Captain to admit defeat after twenty minutes into a head-on battle.

“Trickster,” she softly spewed at Loki, scrunching her nose at him.

“Oh don’t blame me for holding yourself back. I knew you were not aiming to hurt those poor creatures who were just protecting their territory.” He turned to Fury. “So, when can I meet Stark and my favourite Captain.”

Carol’s face dropped- along with the string of cheese from her mouth as she took another bite. “We karaoke’d on our way here,” she nearly sobbed, making Fury blink at her.

“She did,” Loki explained it to the man.

“Well, I did,” Carol clarified at the same moment.

“You are not meeting anyone. As I said, you are still treated as a potential threat on earth and-”

“Really?” Loki furrowed his brows at Loki, taking out a phone from his pocket and keeping it in front of Fury, “but I don’t think other people agree with you. In fact,” he continued, keeping his elbows on Fury’s table, creating an itch somewhere inside the former director’s brain, “they seem to be obsessed with me for some reason.”

Fury scrolled through the multiple screenshots of websites and blogs dedicated to Loki- surprisingly most of them by Millenials discussing how it would actually be a sane idea to hand over the planet to a God who has around fifteen hundred years of political experience instead of letting capitalists burn their only home into the ground. He thought he hadn’t seen it all till he came across sites with much more…explicit content about and for Loki, forcing Fury to stare him dead in the eye as he smirked.

Fury’s fists were now resting over his mouth while Carol and Loki sat there waiting for him to say something.

“Oh come on, Fury. He doesn’t seem that bad,” she informally pleaded, “if he does anything stupid I’ll punch him into the sun.”

Loki pointed his hand at the argument Carol made, agreeing with her completely.

Fury took in one long, tired, heavy-with-regret breath. “Someday…someday I’m going to kill you, and everyone at your funeral would thank me.”

“With what, eulogies?” Loki dropped the mic.

“Ooooh, snap!” Carol gasped. “I learned that one from Parker,” she giggled.

“So,” Loki inhaled, “let’s go meet Stark, shall we?”

Fury twisted his jaw, his good eye just not giving any hint of melting for the God.

“You haven’t even touched your food,” Carol pointed at Loki’s plate.

Within seconds, tentacles shot out of Goose’s mouth, grabbing the grilled cheese and hiding back in the mouth of that pretty ginger cat.

“So it really wasn’t poisoned,” Loki comments with a hint of surprise, earning a moew from Goose.


End file.
